Kyoichi Kunishiro
Kyoichi Kunishiro is a selectable character in My Forged Wedding. His first appearance comes three months after you arrive in Tokyo. Background Kyoichi is a diplomat who has returned to Japan after 14 years working overseas. He is a childhood friend of the entire Long Island crew and Kunihiko considers him as a little brother. Kyoichi describes his family situation as "extremely messy", as there appears to be constant turmoil between family ties. His aunt hates her sister, or Kyoichi's mother, because his aunt claims that her sister was the beautiful "perfect child". Therefore, Kyoichi's aunt strongly dislikes Kyoichi as well. Kyoichi mother is currently sick with an unstable heart condition, although during Kyoichi's epilogue, it is revealed that his mother got a surgery and was discharged from the hospital. Kyoichi's father left Kyoichi and his mother with another woman. This was because Kyoichi's father couldn't handle Kyoichi's mother's heart condition. In this route, you first encounter Kyoichi while trying to give a foreigner directions (despite the fact you knew little English). You then meet Kyoichi again in Long Island, where he offers you a job, which you think is a job to be his assistant, but it is in fact a marriage contrat for one month. Appearance He has black hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. He wears thin framed glasses. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' He wears a navy blue jacket over a light blue shirt, and khakis. *'Business Attire:' He wears a gray suit with white shirt, dark gray vest and navy blue plaid tie. More coming soon... Personality Coming soon... Summary of Routes Main Story Taking place three months after you've arrived in Tokyo, you are still struggling to find a job. In the mean time you work part-time at Long Island. Your latest job interview ended in failure (your skirt button popped off when you sneezed), resulting in the LI crew teasing you about it. Upon hearing of your misfortune, Kyoichi offers you a job on the spot, with little explanation on what it entails. You then discover that the "job" is actually posing as Kyoichi's wife, in order to fool his relatives. You later learn that their "marriage" was a prerequisite in Kyoichi's family in order for him to inherit land from his grandfather, where Kyoichi's childhood home is located. Kyoichi's aunt had plans to tear down the home, and he wanted to prevent that so that his mother, who is in the hospital with an illness, would have a place to go home to upon recovery. Wanting to help him and his mother, you and Kyoichi begin to embark on a fake marriage. To make the marriage appear more realistic, you offer the idea of creating a dating backstory such as where you and Kyoichi "went" on a first date. You and Kyoichi also establish a daily routine in which you make him breakfast, as Kyoichi used to not eat breakfast. After breakfast, you would hand him a bento lunch. Growing closer as the month goes by, Kyoichi eventually breaks down in the hospital where his mother is at. The surgery that Kyoichi's mother will have has less than 10% survival rate. This is where Kyoichi's aunt figures out that you and Kyoichi have a fake marriage and tells Kyoichi's grandfather in order to get the interitance house, in which Kyoichi explains his situation and his grandfather decides to keep the house and allow Kyoichi's mother to live there when she gets better. You then get a job offer, the same job in which during your interview, your button flew off. However, you decide to confess your feelings to Kyoichi. You hand him your contract marriage and write "forever" in the expiration date. Kyoichi hugs you and confesses his own feelings. Epilogue Coming soon... Trivia *The Long Island crew's nickname for Kyoichi is "Kyon"; at one point in the Main Story you call him "Kyon-bear". *Kyoichi loves sweet drinks, such as cafe-au-lait. *He is fluent in English. *He used to have a pet white rabbit. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Kyoichi Kunishiro Category:Characters Category:Pisces Sign Category:Diplomat Category:Multilingual Category:Bespectacled Category:Blood Type B